You First
by Krystal Rhapsodos
Summary: This is an Illidan and Malfurion fic that my sister wrote, based off the song "Bitter Taste" by Three Days Grace. NOT SONGFIC! The brothers finally meet in battle, but all may not be as it seems... Please be kind, both she and I are amateurs.


"You first…"

"The day has finally come…" thought Illidan. Today was the day he would finally kill…no, not kill. He would utterly destroy his brother, crushing every bone, slowly, giving him a slow, painful death. He walked through Felwood, watching his lieutenants shout out orders to the lackeys. It was wonderful being the leader of a demon army. He passed a pool that was still not infected, looking at his reflection. His image was a fright, he thought. Horns, huge, glossy, and curved, sprouted out of his forehead. His eye sockets were covered with a black cloth, having gouged out his eyes so many, many years ago as part of his demon hunter training as to better sense demons and magic. His wings, giant and bat-like, were folded on his back, and the green, glowing runes that were spread out on his chest seemed to be dimmer than usual, being surrounded by the demonic corruption in the forest and all. His hooves dimly reflected the light of the moon in the sky above him. He had payed too huge of a price for power…but he would end this.

Malfurion paced the floor of the Night Elf base. Illidan, his…_brother_ was amassing a huge demon army to attack him and Darnassus, the Night Elf capital. No, he wasn't his brother. He no longer held ties to him. He was now just a mad man, someone insane that should be put down for good. "Malfurion." He turned, and smiled. "Ah, Tyrande. You made it back from the field. Anything to report?" He looked at the grim face of his partner. "My love, the demons are nearly here. We must defend the stronghold at all costs." Malfurion's face paled. He turned to the line of dedicated Night Elves who were ready to stop the demons once and for all. "To your stations, quickly!" He ordered. "They will fall! For Darnassus! For Elune!" He pulled the Druidic hood over his head and picked up his staff. "Wait until you see them in your sights, then attack." Malfurion was personally going to make sure that Illidan and his demons would go down. Hard.

"Ranged! Prepare to attack! Melee! Ready your shields and weapons! The fun is about to begin…" Illidan smiled. This was going to be too easy. From what his scouts reported, there were only 300 Night Elves defending the stronghold. The demon count was 500. "CHARGE!" The demons rushed forward, a cruel light shining in their eyes. Illidan ran in front of the demons, leading them. He sliced through the first few elves quickly, drawing his war glaives fluidly from his back. Soon, nearly all of the elves were dead, a few still fighting. He finally neared his true target, Malfurion. "Hello, _brother."_

"Prepare to fire!" Malfurion yelled as the demons approached. According to the scouts information, the elf count was 500, the demons, only 300. It was going to be too easy. As the demons approached, he used his Druidic powers to quickly dispose of the tainted ones. Soon, nearly all of the demons were dead, a few still fighting on. He neared his real target, Illidan. "Hello, _brother."_

Illidan swung his war glaives powerfully, but Malfurion blocked his strike, the tainted blades sinking deep into the wood making up Malfurion's staff. He pulled out the blades, then struck again, even faster this time, twisting them around the staff and dislodging it from his brother's hands. Then, with a lightning fast stab, he stab his brother right in the chest. Malfurion looked surprised, blood pouring from his mouth. Then, with a sickening crunch, Illidan twisted the blade, fully killing Malfurion. Illidan laughed an evil, horrible laugh. The demons won, and the Night Elves would fall.

Malfurion attacked quickly with his spells and staff, soon destroying Illidan's glaives. "Now you are finally paying for the sins you have committed,_ brother._" He spat the word in Illidan's face. Then, ever so quickly with a jab from the pointed end of his staff, he killed Illidan, cleansing Azeroth of his foul taint. "Today has been a great victory!" Malfurion cheered. Tyrande ran across the battlefield to Malfurion with a tackle hug, kissing his face. "My love, you have cleansed the world of Illidan! Rejoice!"

Suddenly, Malfurion and Illidan both awoke immediately from the dream they each had, both of them around 12 years old. "Whoa. That…was a WEIRD dream." "Me too. Weird. Mine had something to do with the future." "Same here. What did you dream about, exactly?" As the elves looked each other in the eye, something clicked. "Boys! Wake up!" Their mother called from inside the palace. "What did you dream about? Tell me." The boys looked at each other, and then spoke in perfect unison. "You first."


End file.
